gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SVMS-01O-BL Blast Flag
The SVMS-01O-BL Blast Flag '''is a custom mobile suit based upon the '''SVMS-01O Over Flag from Gundam 00. It is controlled by Alastair Brennan. Appearance and Combat Characteristics The Blast Flag is an up-armored version of the standard Over Flag. The legs have been completely revamped, featuring verniers placed at their rear. The feet have magnetic claws that allow the Blast Flag to position itself in far more varied positions. The unit can even be positioned upside down in a building, for example, but this can also result in issues with aiming as the unit doesn't have additional stabilizers to compensate for being upside down. The visor has been widened so far, that it actually slightly overextends past the head. Other than these changes, the whole unit features additional disposable armor skirts that can be detonated off the unit to provide extra maneuverability. The gunpla isn't as powerful compared to other tournament entry units, such as the RMSN-00V Bertigo Valiant. As such, the unit's potential can be fully utilized when controlled by a skilled pilot with enough experience. The armaments is where the Blast Flag differs from the standard Over Flag. Featuring an up scaled 40mm heavy machine gun mounted on the right wrist, a pair of heat blades and Alastair's own linear rifle model make this model a very varied and threatening mobile suit. While these weapons are not very potent, they are compensated by a small, yet powerful missile pod mounted on the left shoulder and, most importantly, their reliability and consistent firepower. For defense, the Blast Flag can only rely on its armor plates and a special defense rod. Just like the defense rod of the standard Flag and the GN-X, the rod spins to block standard projectile weaponry. In order to help contain some damage that can be caused by beam weaponry, the defense rod is coated with anti-beam paint. While it doesn't outright deflect or absorb the beam, it disperses the beam to be contained by the armor plates of the suit's body. As such, the defense rod is perfect for dispersing beam vulcans and some beam rifle models, but anything of a higher caliber will only have its damage lowered. Armaments * 250mm Custom Linear Rifle ** A rifle made by Alastair for the Blast Flag. While the caliber isn't much higher than the standard caliber used by the Over Flag, it features a much higher shell velocity and an underbarrel capable of launching a wide array of objects, most importantly the unit's heat blades. Using them in an attack like this is called the Trident Strike. The rifle is also capable of variable output, meaning that the rifle can either use single, burst or full auto fire, each taking its toll on the weapon power respectively. * Long Heat Blade ** A relatively simple, yet effective melee weapon. These blades replace the standard sonic blades which weren't very effective against enemy models. Their length considerably increases the distance at which the Blast Flag can fight, and they can also be used in the aforementioned linear rifle. * 40mm Heavy Machine Gun ** An upscaled version of the standard 20mm machine gun. While it is generally ineffective against larger targets, the suppressing fire can slow the enemy down. The machine gun is, however, very useful against smaller targets, such as missiles and support units. * 12-tube Missile Pod ** A small missile pod mounted on the left shoulder, used to punch through thick armor in a pinch. Special Equipment and Features * Release System ** The Release System is a special addition exclusive to the Blast Flag and the Regal Flag. This system launches away any additional armor and reveals extra verniers and thrusters that were unusable until that time. This allows unprecedented flexibility and speed at a significant cost of armor protection. The system is divided into two modes: Part Burst and Full Burst. Part Burst activates only the verniers and thrusters hidden inside the leg units, improving speed only partially. The Full Burst is the standard mode for the Release System.